Ferris Wheel
by Radar Neptunus
Summary: "Hare Menjou, menikahlah denganku," kata Shu yang sekarang sudah berlutut dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Hare, sedangkan tangan satunya memegang kotak beludru yang berisi cincin. Hare menutup mulutnya tak percaya. AU. Oneshoot. ShuxHare fic!


**Guilty Crown ****© Production I.G**

* * *

**Ferris Wheel © Radar Neptunus**

* * *

**Warning: OOC, abal, misstypo, Alternatife Universe, dan teman-teman.**

**Fic ini berlatar setelah anime berakhir, dan jauh melenceng dari anime aslinya. Jika tidak menyukai fic AU, sebaiknya tidak membaca fic gaje ini XD *plak***

"**Bla bla bla bla," menunjukkan percakapan.**

'_**Bla bla bla,' **_**menunjukkan perkataan dalam hati.**

_**Italic **_**menunjukkan flashback.**

**Maaf membingungkan T.T**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_Deru mesin kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan Tokyo tampaknya tidak mengganggu kegiatan pemuda yang sedang mendengarkan musik dari tabletnya. Pemuda bermata merah itu dengan santai berjalan menuju sekolah tecintanya._

_Semua kehidupannya sudah berubah semenjak masalah—__banyak masalah sebenarnya, telah ia selesaikan. Aktifitas di Jepang pun mulai kembali hidup tanpa virus sialan itu__—__menurut Shu. Shu tersenyum simpul mengingat perjuangan yang ia lewati bersama rekan-rekannya. Batin dan raganya bersinergi untuk mengucap syukur pada Kami-sama setiap hari._

_Apalagi sekarang ia sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Inori, gadis yang ia sayangi. Gadis sempurna yang selalu menemaninya saat senang maupun susah. Begitu pikir Shu._

"_Ne, Shu. Apa semua kesakitan ini sudah berakhir?" tanya Inori sambil tetap memandang ke depan._

"_Tentu. Karena aku akan menjadi raja dan melindungi semuanya. Terutama kau," jawab Shu sambil tersenyum._

"_Kurasa begitu," kata Inori sambil merapat ke tubuh Shu._

'_Itu semua karena aku menyayangimu, Inori,' batin Shu sambil menggenggam tangan gadis berambut soft pink di sampingnya._

_Mereka berjalan mendekati gerbang sekolah. Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang menyapa mereka riang. Karena sejak Shu menjadi pahlawan di sekolah, Shu mendapat perhatian dari seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan banyak yang membentuk grup Pendukung Shu-sama—__mereka menyebut diri mereka begitu._

"_Ohayou, Shu! Ohayou, Inori-chan!" sapa Souta pada mereka._

"_Ohayou," balas Shu pendek. Ia masih jengkel pada Souta karena Souta sempat menyatakan cinta pada Inori. Untungnya Inori menolak Souta._

"_Ohayou, Souta-kun," balas Inori dengan senyum kecil. Shu langsung menoleh ke Inori. Ia tidak terima Inori tersenyum ke arah Souta._

"_Tampaknya ada seseorang yang cemburu. Benarkan?" goda Souta sambil mengerlingkan pandangan ke Shu. Yang dipandang hanya gelagapan._

"_Hentikan omong kosongmu, baka," bentak Shu dengan pipi merona. Souta tertawa lepas. Inori hanya mengulum senyum._

"_Kuberi tahu kawan. Lebih baik kau bertindak sekarang. Banyak yang menyukai Inori-chan, kau tahu. Lihat saja sekelilingnya," bisik Souta tepat di telinga Shu. Itu membuatnya merinding. Shu pun melihat ke sekeliling Inori. Banyak laki-laki yang menyapanya. Dan semuanya bersemu merah saat Inori membalas salam mereka._

"_Sepertinya kali ini kau benar," bisik Shu sambil yang menelan ludahnya._

"_Tentu saja aku benar!" teriak Souta dan menjitak kepala Shu. Shu hanya meringis kesakitan._

"_Baiklah, hanya itu saranku sebagai sahabat. Semoga berhasil," kata Souta sambil melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi._

'_Mungkin yang dikatakan Souta ada benarnya,' batin Shu sambil menatap Inori._

"_Ne, ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Inori gugup. Shu hanya menggeleng pelan._

"_Tidak ada. Sebaiknya kita cepat masuk kelas," kata Shu sambil menarik Inori._

* * *

**XXX**

"_Shu," panggil Inori pada pemuda di sampingnya. Mereka sedang di atap sekolah karena saat ini sudah waktunya istirahat._

"_Ada apa, Inori?" balas Shu. Inori diam dan menggenggam tangan Shu. Ia menuntun tangan Shu untuk menyentuh dadanya._

"_Apakah kau merasakan detak jantungku saat bersamamu?" tanya Inori._

"_Uhmm," gumam Shu. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi saat ini. Tapi ia merasakan detak jantung Inori._

"_Apakah jantungmu sama seperti jantungku?" tanya Inori lagi. Shu memejamkan matanya sejenak._

"_Rasakan, Inori. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu selamanya," ucap Shu sambil melepaskan tangannya dari dada Inori. Ia mendekap Inori dan menyentuhkan telinga Inori ke dadanya._

"_Apa artinya perasaan ini, Shu?" tanya Inori. Shu mengusap kepala Inori lembut._

"_Itu berarti kau milikku, dan aku adalah milikmu. Ingat itu baik-baik, Inori," kata Shu di telinga Inori._

* * *

Mungkin seperti itulah yang saat ini ada di pikiran Shu. Janji manisnya pada Inori, sosok wanita tegar yang pernah bersamanya. Tapi itu sudah menjadi masa lalunya. Inori termasuk masa lalu kelamnya. Ia sudah lama mengubur ingatan tentang Inori. Sedikit demi sedikit, Shu kembali bangkit setelah ditinggalkan Inori.

Shu memandang langit dari jendela cafe tempatnya berteduh saat ini. Cuaca di luar sedang memburuk, jadi Shu berinisiatif memarkir mobilnya dan menunggu hujan berhenti di Cafe Fiolleta.

Shu sekarang sudah menjadi orang sukses. Ia telah membangun perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perangkat lunak dan menciptakan banyak game. Tentu saja ia memiliki bakat itu dari mendiang ayah dan ibunya yang telah tiada.

Dengan cepat, Shu menghidupkan tabletnya dan membuka kontak tablet. Ia menelpon seseorang. Setelah ada sedikit perdebatan karena cuaca hari ini buruk, akhirnya orang itu mau menemuinya di Cafe Fiolleta.

Setelah membuat kesepakatan dengan lawan bicaranya, pemuda berjas hitam itu kembali menerawang masa lalunya. Memutar ulang memori pahit sekaligus manis kala itu.

* * *

**XXX**

_Sinar terik matahari seakan membakar para manusia yang beraktifitas saat ini. Tapi sinar matahari tidak menyurutkan cinta Shu dan Inori. Mereka berdua berjalan di taman kota sambil bergandengan tangan._

"_Shu, aku lelah. Bisakah kita beristirahat?" tanya Inori sambil menyeka peluh di dahinya. Saat itu wajah Inori terlihat pucat._

"_Baiklah, kita duduk di bangku panjang itu, ya," ajak Shu kemudian menarik Inori ke bangku yang di payungi pohon oak._

_Inori hanya diam saja semenjak duduk di bangku panjang itu. Wajahnya semakin pucat, keringat mengucur deras dari pori-porinya. Sesaat kemudian Inori terbatuk hebat._

"_I-Inori! Kau kenapa!?" tanya Shu panik. Ia berusaha menenangkan Inori yang terbatuk dengan mengelus punggungnya. Saat Inori melihat telapak tangannya, Shu melihat darah di situ. Shu kaget dan langsung menatap wajah Inori._

_Ia shock saat menemukan hidung Inori mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak dan menetes ke dress mini Inori. Shu langsung meminta pertolongan pada orang sekitar dan menelpon ambulans detik itu juga._

"_Bertahanlah, Inori! Aku akan selalu di sampingmu," ucap Shu menenangkan Inori di dalam ambulans._

"_Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir," balas Inori pelan. Terlampau pelan sampai Shu hanya bisa menggenggam erat telapak tangan Inori yang mendingin._

_Saat sampai di rumah sakit, dokter dan para suster langsung membawa Inori ke ruang ICU. Hati Shu sangat perih melihat Inori dengan keadaan seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa selama ini ia tak tahu keadaan fisik Inori? Mengapa ia bisa lalai menjaga Inori? Kenapa? Begitulah pikir Shu._

_Perasaan Shu kalang kabut. Ia hanya bisa berjalan hilir mudik di depan pintu ruang ICU. Dua jam ia lewati dengan sabar. Perasaannya makin tidak enak. Pikiran negatif selalu hinggap di otaknya. Sampai akhirnya ia menoleh ke ruang ICU karena dokter sudah keluar._

"_Dokter, apa yang terjadi pada Inori? Katakan padaku!?" jerit Shu sampai menarik jas dokter tadi. Dokter itu menampakkan ekspresi sedih dan menggeleng._

"_Inori-san mengidap penyakit kanker darah stadium akhir. Sel-sel darah putihnya memakan sel darah merahnya, karena pasokan sel darah merah Inori-san menipis, sel itu memicu kanker dan menggerogoti organ dalam Inori-san. Maafkan kami, kami tidak dapat berbuat banyak," kata dokter lemah._

_Saat mendengar penjelasan dokter, Shu seperti mati rasa. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, seluruh sendinya mati. Bibirnya sudah tak sanggup menyebut nama Inori. Shu jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Air matanya yang tumpah mengiringi kepergian Inori saat itu._

* * *

**XXX**

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Shu saat orang yang ditelponnya sudah datang.

"_Gomen_, karena hujan, jalannya jadi agak macet," jawab Souta sambil nyengir ke arah sahabatnya itu. Souta langsung memposisikan dirinya di samping Shu dan memesan makanan.

"Anda ingin memesan apa, Tuan?" tanya pelayan pada dua pemuda berkharisma itu.

"Aku pesan ramen super pedas, minumnya jus mangga saja," kata Souta duluan. Pelayan tadi dengan sigap mencatat pesanan Souta.

"Aku teh hitam hangat dan tiramisu," kata Shu sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu makanan. Si pelayan kembali mencatat pesanan Shu.

"Ramen super pedas, tiramisu, jus mangga, dan teh hitam masing-masing satu. Mohon tunggu pesanan sebentar lagi. Terimakasih," pamit si pelayan sopan.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua pemuda yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Souta sibuk mengotak-atik tabletnya, sedangkan Shu kembali mengenang masa lalunya.

* * *

_Suasana di pemakaman itu sangat mencekam. Dunia seolah-olah ikut menangis atas kembalinya Inori dengan meneteskan air mata berupa air hujan. Para pelayat hanya bisa menangis dengan mata sembab. Mereka tak menyangka, Inori akan meninggalkan mereka secepat ini._

_Semua pelayat sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sisa-sisa kesedihan masih tertinggal di sekitar makam Inori. Shu, masih senantiasa berjongkok menatap nisan Inori, seakan ia sedang menatap gadis itu._

"_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Shu entah pada siapa._

"_Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?". Masih tak ada jawaban._

"_Tolong beri tahu salahku, agar kau memaafkanku" kata Shu lemah. Matanya bengkak, di sekitar matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang menunjukkan betapa tersiksanya dia._

"_Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Inori?" tanya Shu dengan suara yang menyayat hati. Tangis Shu meledak. Ia menggenggam erat nisan di hadapannya. Terus menangis dan membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuh lemahnya._

_Hare menatap Shu dalam diam. Dia memperhatikan Shu yang menangis dengan mata memanas. Air matanya turun perlahan, ikut merasakan duka yang mendalam. Hare ikut menangis bersama Shu di bawah guyuran hujan yang menyamarkan air mata mereka. Tapi tubuh Hare menegang seketika saat melihat Shu pingsan di depan makam Inori. Secepat yang ia bisa, ia menghubungi rumah sakit tempat ayahnya bekerja dan membawa Shu ke sana._

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya**_

"_Umm," erang Shu pelan. Shu masih merasa kepalanya berdenyut, kelopak matanya sulit terbuka, dan tubuhnya lemas. Shu mengurungkan niatnya untuk terbangun dan memilih beristirahat sebentar lagi. Ia masih menutup matanya._

_Shu tersentak dalam diam. Ia merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya. Tangan yang lembut dan menyalurkan energi kehidupan ke tubuhnya. Shu tetap bergeming, tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Sampai ia merasa tangan itu mengelus jari-jarinya dengan pelan._

"_Shu, cepatlah bangun. Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini," lirih seseorang. Shu kembali terkejut tapi memilih diam sambil berpura-pura tertidur._

"_Aku merindukan Shu yang hangat dan pantang menyerah," lanjut orang itu._

"_Walaupun kau juga sering bertingkah ceroboh, aku tetap menyukai tawa manismu. Tawa yang tulus,"_

"_Perasaanmu terhadap teman-teman yang dulu meremehkanmu, sikapmu yang mau mengorbankan diri demi yang lain. Aku menyukai semuanya,"_

"_Jadi, cepatlah bangun. Dan kembalilah tersenyum. Hanya itu permintaanku seumur hidup," lanjut orang itu._

_Shu merasa nyaman, hatinya menghangat. Ia merasa tak sendirian lagi di situ. Tapi Shu masih tidak dapat menebak siapa orang yang berbicara begitu. Rasanya sangat familiar. Suara itu, kehangatan itu, tangan itu. Terasa menyatu. Tapi, Shu takut. Ia takut jika orang itu adalah Hare. Orang pertama yang menyayanginya setelah ibunya terlalu sibuk bekerja._

_Beberapa lama hening di ruangan Shu. Hanya terdengar kicauan burung dan daun yang bergesekan. Sungguh kombinasi alam yang indah. Shu masih dalam keadaan berpura-pura tidur, sampai tangan orang tadi melepas genggamannya. Shu merasa udara dingin menyergapnya seketika. Ia ingin kehangatan itu. Lagi._

"_Aku keluar sebentar mencari ayahku untuk memeriksamu. Tunggu sebentar ya," kata orang itu. Shu merasa orang itu berkata padanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Jadi ia percaya bahwa ia akan kembali._

_Shu membuka kelopak matanya. Ternyata ia terbaring di rumah sakit. Dan ia mencium aroma vanilli yang lembut._

'_Ini...Hare kan?' batin Shu kalut. Shu ketakutan. Ia ingin setia pada Inori, ia telah berjanji padanya. Kenapa sekarang dengan mudah ia menerima kehangatan dari gadis lain?_

* * *

**XXX**

Pesanan Shu dan Souta pun datang dan membuyarkan lamunan Shu. Pelayan menyerahkan pesanan mereka dan membungkuk hormat sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk melayani pelanggan lain.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Souta dan langsung menyumpitkan ramen panas itu ke mulutnya. Alhasil Souta kepanasan dan kepedasan.

"Minum dulu, aku tidak ingin kau mati sebelum membantuku kali ini," kata Shu sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan jus mangga milik Souta.

Souta langsung menyambar minumannya dan menegaknya dengan cepat. Rupanya ia tidak main-main. Setelah Souta agak tenang, Shu mulai menyendokkan tiramisu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ne, kau mau aku berbuat apa?" tanya Souta sambil memakan ramennya perlahan. Senyum tipis terbit di bibir Shu dan dapat membuat wanita yang melihatnya langsung bertekuk lutut saat itu juga.

"Hmm, mari kita lihat. Aku ingin kau...dan...," bisik Shu ke telinga Souta.

"A-apa? Tapi kita tidak membicarakan itu di telepon—_hmpph!_" Souta meronta saat Shu membekap mulutnya.

"Tahan bicaramu, kawan. Ini rahasia. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya untukku. Oke?" potong Shu sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Souta. Souta hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk.

Dan berkat rencana gila mereka berdua—_dan teman-teman SMA-nya,_ia bisa memberi kejutan bagi _orang itu_. Dan keberhasilan rencana ini akan menentukan masa depannya nanti.

* * *

**XXX**

_Setahun sudah Inori meninggal dunia. Sekarang Shu sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA. Banyak ujian dan cobaan yang datang menghantamnya, tapi berkat sifat pantang menyerah dan dukungan dari seseorang, Shu tetap menjalani aktifitasnya yang biasa._

_Malam itu, malam pesta kelulusan mereka. Shu hanya memakai tuxedo hitam yang tidak dikancing sehingga menampakkan kemeja putih polos dengan sekuntum mawar di saku tuxedo. Penampilannya sangat elegan dan menawan hati wanita seangkatannya._

_Shu duduk di kursi dekat makanan berjejer. Bukan karena ia lapar, tapi karena ia sedang menunggu Hare. Karena ini adalah pesta kelulusan, semua alumni diharuskan memiliki pasangan. Dia mengajak Hare ke pesta ini dengan usaha keras—__karena banyak laki-laki yang mengajak Hare._

_Di ujung kebosanannya, Shu pun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu masuk karena di sana ada Hare. Penampilannya malam ini sangat berbeda. Rambut ikalnya ia sanggul, ia memakai gaun putih gading yang berenda di bagian atas dada. Kaki mungilnya dibalut sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih gading pula. Dandanan yang sederhana, tetapi sangat berkesan di hati Shu Ouma._

"_H-Hare, kau tampak cantik malam ini," puji Shu saat ia mendekati Hare. Ia pun menggandeng tangan gadis itu. Seketika pipi Hare memanas._

"_Arigatou, Shu. Kau juga sangat tampan," jawab Hare, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shu. Ia tak ingin merusak malam kelulusan ini._

_Shu yang masih lebih tinggi dari Hare pun menoleh. Apakah ia membuat kesalahan? Barusan, Hare tidak menatapnya. Itu membuat hati Shu berdenyut sakit._

"_Yo, ladies and gentlemen! Malam ini pesta kelulusan kita, jadi, bersenang-senanglah sebelum semua berakhir, yeah~" teriak Tsugumi yang menjadi MC di acara kelulusan itu._

"_It's time for dance, dude! Temukan pasangan kalian, sekarang juga!" kata Daryl menyemangati. Kebetulan saat itu Daryl juga menjadi MC utama setelah Tsugumi._

_Lagu lembut pun mengalun pelan. Lampu terang tadi dipadamkan, digantikan dengan cahaya bulan yang menembus dari jendela besar di aula sekolah. Sekarang Shu sedang memposisikan dirinya memeluk pinggang Hare. Shu merasa dadanya berdebar saat bersentuhan dengan Hare._

_Begitu pula dengan Hare. Malu-malu ia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Shu. Mereka berdansa dalam keheningan. Redupnya lampu membuat mereka tak menyadari rona merah di pipi masing-masing. Shu sudah lama mencari tahu perasaan ini. Setelah ia mengalami gejolak jiwa, ia akhirnya paham. Hare bukan hanya sekedar pengganti Inori baginya. Hare adalah alasan ia tetap hidup sampai sekarang, setelah Inori pergi meninggalkannya. Shu memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya malam itu._

_Alunan musik pun mulai berhenti, menandakan pesta dansa sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya para alumni menunjukkan bakat mereka di bidang seni dengan menampilkan drama, grup vokal, grup dance, sampai band._

'_Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat,' batin Shu._

"_Ne, Hare. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Shu sambil memegang pundak Hare. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala. Secepat kilat, Shu menarik tangan Hare dan berlari meninggalkan aula sekolah._

"_S-Shu, kita mau kemana?" tanya Hare takut-takut. Shu tersenyum menenangkan._

"_Ke atap sekolah," jawab Shu mantap. Hare kembali terdiam dan menikmati kehangatan genggaman Shu._

_Setelah sampai di atap sekolah, Shu melepaskan tangan Hare. Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Shu menatap intens ke arah mata Hare. Ini pertama kalinya ia menatap mata seseorang. Dulu ia hanya berani menatap di antara alis Inori karena ia gugup. Sekarang Shu memberanikan diri untuk menatap bola mata Hare. Hanya Hare seorang._

_Hare merasa jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat dengan jelas bola mata Shu yang semerah darah. Dan itu memikat Hare dalam belenggu untuk terus mencintai Shu. Shu meraih kedua tangan Hare. Mereka saling menggenggam._

"_Hare Menjou. Namamu selalu membuatku sulit tidur. Selama ini, aku memerhatikanmu dalam diam. Aku tahu, kau selalu berusaha tampak biasa saja di depanku. Tapi hatimu selalu jadi milikku. Benar bukan?" tanya Shu sambil merapat ke tubuh Hare. Hare menjadi salah tingkah._

"_Uhmm, g-gomen jika itu mengganggumu. A-aku akan berhenti setelah ini. Aku...akan mencoba melupakanmu," lirih Hare yang menunduk dan menahan air mata._

'_Jadi selama ini aku mengganggu Shu, ya?' batin Hare sambil tersenyum pahit._

"_Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku. Aku ingin kau berada di sampingku, untuk sekarang, besok, dan selamanya," tegas Shu yang mengangkat dagu Hare supaya ia dapat menatap mata Hare. Agar Hare dapat melihat keseriusannya. Hare menatap Shu dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

"_N-nani?" lirih Hare._

"_Aku mencintaimu," ucap Shu. Ia menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Hare._

"_Tapi kau mencintai Inori-san," bantah Hare sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Hare tidak percaya dengan semua perkataan Shu tadi._

"_Iya, aku mencintai Inori," jawab Shu yakin. Seketika napas Hare tertahan. Sakit._

"_Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum aku benar-benar mengenalmu. Sebelum aku menemukanmu yang selalu menompangku dalam diam. Dan perasaanku ini nyata," balas Shu serius. Udara di sekitar Hare serasa panas, Hare merasakan pipinya memerah saat ini._

"_Jadilah kekasihku, Hare. Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu dengan nyawaku. Aku akan memberikan semua yang aku miliki untukmu. Pertimbangkanlah," ujar Shu sambil mengelus jari mungil Hare. Mata Hare memanas. Ia memeluk Shu erat dan menangis di dada Shu._

"_Aku juga akan melindungimu dengan bertaruh nyawa. Aku sudah menjadi milikmu, jauh sebelum kau mengatakan ini. Arigatou, Shu," balas Hare dengan susah payah karena ia menangis. Shu tersenyum lembut dan mengelus puncak kepala Hare._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Hare," bisik Shu dan merengkuh tubuh mungil Hare._

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Shu," balas Hare yang masih mengubur wajahnya di dada Shu. Malam itu adalah saksi penyatuan cinta mereka. Malam itu juga, pertama kalinya bibir mereka bertemu._

* * *

**XXX**

"Shu, sebaiknya kita menghubungi yang lain. Bukankah kita akan melaksanakan rencana kita nanti malam?" tanya Souta saat ramen super pedasnya sudah kandas tak bersisa. Shu pun memasang pose berpikir kemudian mengangguk tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, kau hubungi Ayase, Tsugumi, dan Daryl. Aku akan menghubungi Yahiro dan Kanon," ucap Shu dengan enteng. Souta hanya mendengus pelan.

Setelah mereka menghubungi sahabat masa SMA, tak lama kemudian mereka berdatangan di Cafe Fiolleta. Yang pertama muncul adalah Ayase. Ayase melambaikan tangan ke arah Shu dan Souta, kemudian memberhentikan kursi rodanya di samping Souta.

"Yo, Ayase-chan!" sapa Souta girang. Souta hampir saja memeluk Ayase jika Ayase tidak mengepalkan tinjunya ke Souta. Souta hanya nyengir dan kembali duduk.

"Jadi, apakah kita akan membantu seseorang untuk melaksanakan rencana bodohnya?" tanya Ayase sambil melirik jahil ke arah Shu. Yang dilirik hanya mendengus kesal. Souta hanya tertawa renyah.

"Ayolah, lagipula ini hanya sekali seumur hidupku," ucap Shu kesal karena dari tadi teman-temannya meremehkan rencana yang sudah ia susun matang.

Sebelum Shu kembali merengek, Tsugumi dan Daryl datang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Pasangan kekasih itu tampak ceria dan segera duduk berbaur dengan yang lain.

"Hai semua! Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini," sapa Tsugumi sambil tertawa renyah. Daryl pun ikut bicara.

"Jadi, kita harus repot-repot menyewa sebuah Ferris Wheel, membuatnya berhenti beberapa menit, dan kita juga harus memasang lampion-lampion supaya membentuk kata 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?' di danau Tokyo Park?" tanya Daryl sambil mengingat-ingat rencana bodoh Shu. Shu hanya memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Hey, ayolah Daryl sayang. Kita harus membantu kawan kita yang bodoh soal cinta. Benar kan?" goda Tsugumi dengan tawa lepas. Yang lain juga ikut tertawa. Memang benar, di antara mereka, hanya Shu yang kurang paham—_mungkin bodoh_ soal cinta.

Sesaat kemudian, Yahiro dan Kanon datang menghampiri mereka. Mereka pun mulai berdiskusi tentang rencana Shu yang akan melamar Hare nanti malam. Di antara mereka, Shu lah yang paling bersemangat. Teman-temannya hanya tersenyum, ternyata Hare benar-benar membuat keajaiban di hidup Shu.

* * *

**XXX**

"Jadi kita akan ke Tokyo Park?" tanya Hare yang sekarang berada di mobil Shu. Shu hanya tersenyum manis, dan itu cukup membuat Hare memerah. Kesibukan Shu sebagai _bussines men _dan Hare yang menjadi dokter memang membuat mereka tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berdua.

"Iya, selama kita di sana, bermainlah sepuasmu," kata Shu yang masih fokus mengemudi.

"Umm, _arigatou _sudah menyisakan waktu untukku, Shu," jawab Hare dengan diiringi senyum tulus. Shu yang melirik dan melihat senyum tulus Hare pun memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Lagipula, itu karena aku mencintaimu," jawab Shu dengan percaya diri. Sekarang giliran Hare yang merasa dadanya ingin meledak.

Selama perjalanan, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Akhirnya mereka sampai di Tokyo Park. Dengan lihai, Shu memarkir mobilnya dan ia turun dari mobil diikuti dengan Hare. Saat mereka berjalan beriringan, Shu menelusupkan jarinya di sela-sela jari mungil Hare dan menggenggamnya.

Di setiap wahana yang mereka naiki, Shu dan Hare tertawa riang. Mereka layaknya muda-mudi yang sedang kasmaran. Dan saat mampir ke Kedai Boneka, Shu memenangkan boneka beruang berwarna putih salju berukuran lumayan besar. Tentu saja Shu memenangkannya dengan mudah karena itu sama dengan menembak di _game virtual_.

Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 09.55 p.m, Shu mengajak Hare untuk menaiki Ferris Wheel. Dan Hare pun menyetujuinya. Mereka berdua bergegas ke wahana yang berputar itu. Hare masuk ke gerbong itu dan disusul Shu. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Ferris Wheel itu pun bergerak ke atas. Saat hampir sampai di puncak Ferris Wheel, Hare memandang takjub ke pemandangan Tokyo pada malam hari.

"Indahnya," gumam Hare sambil memandang keluar gerbong. Shu kembali tersenyum manis. Ia sangat suka ekspresi gembira di wajah Hare. Ia jatuh cinta pada setiap inci yang ada pada Hare. Shu mencintai kelebihan dan kekurangan Hare.

"Lihatlah ke danau itu, Hare," ucap Shu sambil merangkul Hare. Gerbong Ferris Wheel itu memang memungkinkan seseorang berjalan tegak. Hare langsung menuruti perkataan Shu.

Saat itu, gerbong Shu dan Hare telah berada di puncak Ferris Wheel. Tiba-tiba Ferris Wheel itu berhenti berputar. Dan tepat saat Ferris Wheel berhenti, di danau Tokyo Park pun muncul lampion berbagai warna terang yang membentuk tulisan besar 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?'. Hare melebarkan matanya, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Hare Menjou, menikahlah denganku," kata Shu yang sekarang sudah berlutut dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Hare, sedangkan tangan satunya memegang kotak beludru yang berisi cincin. Hare menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Itu adalah rencanaku. Agak terkesan murahan, ya? Maaf jika tidak sesuai yang kau harapkan," kata Shu agak muram. Hare kebingungan dengan sikap Shu sekarang. Hare pun berjongkok dan memeluk Shu.

"Terima kasih, Shu. Terima kasih. Aku sangat bahagia dengan semua ini. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu," kata Hare dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Hare pun kembali mengingat saat Shu memintanya menjadi kekasih Shu. Dan sekarang, Shu melamarnya. Ia sangat bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hare Menjou, ah, maksudku, Hare Ouma," kata Shu sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Hare. Setelah itu mereka berdua berdiri.

Shu menatap mata Hare beberapa saat. Kemudian, mereka menutup mata dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Malam itu menjadi malam paling indah bagi Shu dan Hare. Mereka tidak tahu jika di tiga gerbong lainnya diisi oleh sahabat mereka. Souta bersama Ayase, Daryl dengan Tsugumi, sementara Yahiro bersama Kanon.

Mungkin ini menjadi akhir bahagia untuk semuanya. Benarkan?

* * *

**The End**

**Yosh, saya merambah fandom Guilty Crown. XD**

**Gomen jika fic ini terlalu gaje untuk para senpai, maafkan saya *kabur*.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
